


Morena mía

by Ady87



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Incest, M/M, Songfic, Wincest - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23937763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ady87/pseuds/Ady87
Summary: Una mañana común de los Winchester!
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 1





	Morena mía

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Todos los derechos de Supernatural, obviamente personajes incluidos, son propiedad de Eric Kripke. Yo solo tomé lo que me convenía para este songfic.

-¡Levántate Sammy!

¡Mierda! Como odiaba la pila que tenía Dean por las mañanas, no lograba entenderlo, estabamos de investigación toda la mañana y buena parte de la tarde, cazabamos muchas horas de la noche, al terminar cenábamos y él se emborrachaba, después teníamos sexo hasta que nos quedábamos dormidos y aún así tenía energías para levantarse pronto, con música y todo.

-¡Vamos Sammy! Tenemos mucho que hacer ¡levántate ya!

-Por Dios Dean, ya terminamos la caza, no tenemos un horario y por sobre todas las cosas ¡NO TENGO GANAS DE LEVANTARME! – Creí que mi hermanito seguiría de fastidioso, pero no, en vez de eso se retiró del borde de mi cama, caminó hasta la cómoda donde estaba un viejo radio y se enfrascó en buscar una estación.

Su comportamiento era tan extraño que me hizo levantar y caminé despacio hasta mi mochila de la cual, y tratando de que no se diera cuenta, saqué mi botella de agua bendita; me acerqué hasta él mientras se encontraba de espalda y le arrojé un buen chorro de agua bendita.

-¿Qué mierda te pasa Sam? – volteó cabreadísimo y me di cuenta que fue estúpido de mi parte el pensar que mi hermano estaba poseído por algún demonio.

-Lo siento Dean. Es que pensé que...

-Ya me imagino lo que pensaste y déjame decirte que eres un imbécil.

-Ya lo sé pero es que estás actuando raro.

-¿Raro yo?

-Sí, estas con demasiada energía y después de lo de ayer pues si, es muy raro.

-¿Eso es una invitación, Samantha?

-¡No me llames así! – como odiaba esa maldita sonrisa, debería de quitársela con un buen mordisco, pero Dean se volteó y continuó buscando su estación de radio.

De repente comenzó a cantar, sí, mi hermano, él que juraba y perjuraba que no sabía ni una palabra de español comenzó a entonar unas inquietantes palabras...

_Morena mía_  
_Voy a contarte hasta diez_  
_Uno es el sol que te alumbra_  
_Dos tus piernas que mandan_  
_Somos tres en tu cama, tres_  
_Morena mía_  
_El cuarto viene después_  
_Cinco tus continentes_  
_Seis las medias faenas_  
_De mis medios calientes._  
_Sigo contando ahorita_  
_Bien, bien, bien, bien, bien_

-Dean ¿Qué...?

Ni siquiera me dejó terminar la pregunta, se volteó hacia mí y caminando me condujo de regreso a la cama donde me sentó en el borde de esta empujándome con una mano.

_Morena mía_  
_Siete son los pecados cometidos_  
_Suman ocho conmigo_  
_Nueve los que te cobro_  
_Más de diez he sentido..._

Estaba sorprendido pero cuando mi hermano se empezó a contonear cerca de mí, demasiado cerca como para no hacerme reaccionar, abrí los ojos desmesuradamente. Él por su parte continuó con lo suyo, pero ahora no sólo cantaba y bailaba sino que comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa.

_Y por mi parte sobra el arte_  
_Lo que me das, dámelo, dámelo bien_  
_Un poco aquí y un poco ¿a quién?_  
_Cuando tu boca, me toca, me pone y me provoca_  
_Me muerde y me destroza_  
_Toda siempre es poca y muévete bien_  
_Que nadie como tú me sabe hacer café._

Alargué las manos para tratar de tomar su cintura pero me fue negado, se apartó de mí unos pocos pasos, se sacó la camisa dejando ese musculoso pecho al descubierto, yo babeaba pero me quedó claro que, por el momento, no eran bien recibidas mis caricias y que debía de quedarme quietecito, lo único que podía hacer era admirarlo.

_Morena gata, ¡ay me mata! me mata y me remata_  
_Vamos pa' el infierno, pon que no sea eterno_  
_Suave y bien, bien_  
_Que nadie como tú me sabe hacer café._  
_Pero cuando tu boca, me toca, me pone, me provoca_  
_Me muerde y me destroza_  
_Toda siempre es poca y muévete bien, bien, bien_  
_Que nadie como tú me sabe hacer....uff café._

Me estaba volviendo loco, sus hermosos ojos verdes resplandecían y yo no podía creer lo afortunado que era de tenerlo, mi vida no sería la misma sin él, las veces que lo había perdido había sido una completa catástrofe.

Mi ojos centellearon y estoy seguro que mi boca se abrió un par de centímetros más a la vez que mi pene se engrosaba otro tanto, ya que sus manos fueron a dar al botón de sus vaqueros, dos de sus dedos pasaron por su bulto y yo sentí como un pequeño corro de pre seminal mojaba mis bóxer.

_Morena mía_  
_Si esto no es felicidad_  
_Que baje dios y lo vea_  
_Y aunque no se lo crea_  
_Esto es gloria..._  
_Y por mi parte pongo el arte, lo que me das,_  
_Dámelo y dalo bien_  
_Un poco así y un poco ¿a quién?_  
_Pero cuando tu boca, me toca, me pone y me provoca,_  
_Me muerde y me destroza_  
_Toda siempre es poca y muévete bien_  
_Que nadie como tú me sabe hacer café._

Una sonrisa salió de mis labios cuando me imaginé a Chuck estando al pendiente de nosotros, pero claro que preferiría que nadie viera lo que pasaba entre nosotros y aunque ya había superado la fase de preocuparme por lo que dijeran o pensaran los demás acerca de nuestra relación, siempre preferiría la privacidad.

_Morena gata, ¡ay me mata!, me mata y me remata_  
_Vamos pal infierno, pon que no sea eterno_  
_Suave bien, bien, que nadie como tú me sabe hacer café._

Con sus pantalones fuera mi lengua recorrió mis labios al imaginarme lo que había dentro de aquel negro bóxer, sudor comenzó a recorrer mi rostro y mi pene estaba sumamente duro y dolorido, alcé las caderas para quitar mi ropa interior y mi miembro dio un brinco saludando a mi hermano que puso una hermosa sonrisa en sus carnosos labios.

Me levanté pero Dean negó con su dedo índice y con su cabeza me hizo un gesto para que me volviera a sentar en la cama, me estaba enloqueciendo, no me hablaba pero me comunicaba perfectamente sus deseos, y quien era yo para negárselos.

Al fin sus manos se dirigieron a su ropa interior, bajándolo sensualmente por sus torneadas piernas, ver el cabello rubio que rodeaba su miembro y recordar cómo se sentía sobre mis mejillas me hicieron derramar aún más líquido, ahora manchando las sábanas. Dean caminó hasta mí y con una de sus manos me hizo recostar sobre la cama, lo cual por supuesto hice, no sin antes subir un poco mas para quedar en la parte superior de la cama.

Sentir el peso de mi hermano encima de mí es algo a lo que soy adicto, y las veces que hemos tenido que permanecer separados han sido una verdadera tortura. Al fin pude tomar sus labios en un ardiente beso, no me contuve, los besé y mordí hasta que sólo obtuve gruñidos de su parte mientras la canción seguía reproduciéndose, ahora sin la melodiosa voz de Dean.

_Y es que cuando tu boca, me toca, me pone, me provoca_  
_Me muerde y me destroza_  
_Toda siempre es poca y muévete bien, bien, bien_  
_Que nadie como tú me sabe hacer... uff café._

Tomé sus caderas juntándolas con las mías e hice que se restregaran juntas, sentir su tibia piel aumentó aún más mi excitación y uno de mis dedos se coló en su parte trasera, dio un resoplido al verse invadido tan toscamente y alargó la mano para tomar el lubricante del suelo, de donde había caído anoche, y poner él mismo un poco entre sus nalgas.

Con el camino lubricado, inserté otro dedo más y comencé a estirarlo; la verdad era que Dean no necesitaba mucha preparación después de lo de anoche pero siempre buscaba la manera de hacerle el menor daño posible, era consciente de mi tamaño y sabía por propia experiencia lo incómodo que era al principio tener a alguien en tu interior.

-Ya Sammy, te necesito...

Ok, siempre trataba de ser cuidadoso pero es casi imposible cuando la cara de excitación de Dean y sus palabras me provocaban de aquella manera, saqué mis dedos y le acomodé las piernas para que quedaran alrededor de mis caderas. Mi hermano, bendito sea, se alzó sobre mi cuerpo, tomó mi pene y se dejó caer sobre él de un solo golpe.

Juro que vi estrellitas y si en ese momento hubiera llegado Lucifer, Amara o hasta el mismísimo Chuck, los hubiera mandado a todos con Crowley. Tomé a Dean de la cintura y yo mismo alzaba mis caderas para penetrarlo a un ritmo veloz.

Sus gemidos se mezclaban con los míos, y su nombre salía de mis labios como si de una plegaria se tratase. Después de unos momentos que bien pudieron haber sido horas sentí el familiar cosquilleo corriendo por mi columna vertebral, síntoma innegable de que mi orgasmo estaba cerca.

Jalé a Dean del cuello y tomé su boca furiosamente y de manera desesperada, con un ronco gemido sentí su tibio semen sobre mi abdomen y sus paredes casi me estrangularon el pene. No pude sostenerlo más y me vacié en su interior, lo penetré dos veces más hasta que sentí que quedaba seco por completo.

_Bien, bien, bien, bien, bien, bien..._  
_Bien, bien, bien, bien, bien, bien..._  
_Bien, bien, bien, bien, bien, bien... Café..._  
_Bien, bien, bien, bien, bien, bien... Café..._  
_Bien, bien, bien, bien, bien, bien... Café..._

El peso de su cuerpo me estaba ahogando pero me negaba a soltarlo y a salirme de él, así que me aguanté pero la risa ronca de mi hermano rompió mi estado post orgásmico.

-¿Puedo saber qué es tan gracioso Dean?

-Que prefieres morir asfixiado a salirte de mí, no sabía que te iba la hipoxifilia Sammy.

-Eres un idiota Dean – gemí cuando se levantó de mí y se acostó al lado mío. A mi mente regresó como es que acabamos en la cama tan temprano - ¿Qué fue todo eso?

-¿Tengo que explicarte lo de la abejita y la flor? ¡Joder Sammy! Pensé que ya estabas lo suficientemente grandecito, me siento como un violador.

-¡DEAN! Me refiero a lo del bailecito.

-¿Qué, no te gustó? Porque hombre la cogida que me acabas de poner...

-¡DEAN! – No podía evitar que de repente me saliera la timidez – me refiero a que ¿tú cantando en español? ¿Desde cuándo sabes español?

-Sammy, Sammy... Ya sabes que por ti haría lo que fuera, además esa canción me recuerda a ti.

-¿A mí?

-Sí, a ti. Tu boca me pone y mucho.

-Dean esa canción dice morena, es para una chica – al instante me arrepentí de lo que le acababa de decir, sabía que con eso de las bromas, Dean siempre iba un paso delante de mí.

-¿Algún problema con eso Samantha?

FIN


End file.
